Thomas the TV Series - Part 14 - Episode 13 - Return of the Bright Side.
This is the next scene and thirteenth episode in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Transcript *Narrator: Having returned to a galaxy far, far away... Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, Little Toot, The Pink Panther, Archie, Edward, Mavis, Romeo, Juliet, Benny, Leo, Tye, Tiny, Daphne, and several dogs have arrived at the galaxy's planet. As they arrive to find Lady, Hiro, Arthur, Rosie, Boco, Flora, Owen, Luke, Merrick, Madge, Caroline, Belle, Victor, Jeremy, Toad, Duck, Emily, Oliver, Charlie, Harold, Skarloey, and Henry, they pick some strange lightsabers, and put them and their pistol guns onto their belts. Meanwhile, Diesel 10, Derek, Daisy, Spencer, Bertram, Elizabeth, Arry, Bert, Devious Diesel, Bill, Ben, Dennis, and the Stormtroopers are talking to Cranky the Crane about where Lady is. *Cranky the Crane: Ya imbeciles! Ya fools! Ya! nincompoops! Why can ya idiots nae do anything right?! Accordin' tae this, yer track record fur spreading evil is pathetic! *Daisy: Oh... *Diesel 10: Uka Uka, it's not our fault! It's that wretched infernal Lady we're to blame! *Cranky the Crane: I will not let anything stand in the way of evil, especially not a brainless purple engine! Lady must be eliminated! *Derek: Uh... Cranky. Need I remind you that Lady always finds a way to defeat us? Maybe he's just too good for us. *Cranky: Enough excuses! You five idiots need to come up with one good plan... or else... *Diesel 10: Well, in my scientific endeavors, I've been able to create a genetically-enhanced superweapon of unbelievable strength. But the power source... is the final missing crucial element. *Cranky the Crane: Elements... Elements... Yes! The Elementals! *Derek: Right! The Elementals, that's it! If we unleashed their destructive energy, we could create enough power to bring my secret weapon to life. We'd have a weapon capable of crushing mountains, demolishing entire cities... *Cranky:: ...and wipe Crash Bandicoot off the face of the Earth forever! *Spencer: Get ready to face my wrath, Crash Bandicoot! (he, Daisy, Derek, Diesel 10, Diesel, Betram, Elizabeth, Bill, Ben, Dennis, Arry, Bert, Cranky, and Bertram laugh) *Narrator: At the galaxy's planet, Lady with one dark blue lightsaber, picks up another sleek cylinder, which is another dark blue lightsaber, and then puts it on her belt with her pistol and other lightsaber. *Thomas: Hello, Lady, I see that you have picked another dark blue lightsaber, huh? *Lady: Yes, it is, thanks, Thomas. I've chosen two lightsabers in case I decide to build another one. Alright, listen up, guys. If you ever want to learn become a Jedi, you will need to have some skills. *Diesel 10: There's the hotel where that lost magical engine and the others are hiding. Let's go inside. *Narrator: Inside the basketball area of the hotel at Dufftown, the heroes are ready to play basketball. Lady notices Diesel 10, Derek, Daisy, Spencer, Bertram, Elizabeth, Arry, Bert, Devious Diesel, Bill, Ben, Dennis coming in, then blinks in shock, and smiles cheekily, only to point her pistol gun at the villains. *Lady: Well, we meet again, Diesel 10. I see that you really want to... (force grabs a basketball) ....play a game of basketball,... ...don't you? *Derek: Us?! *Daisy: Play a game of basketball?! *Spencer: That is why you've brought the others here? *Lady: Yes, indeed. *Bertram: Hey, did you hear about the Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games? *Elizabeth: They play lots of different games. *Lady: Okay, I understand. Let's play now. The characters in my team will be Hiro, Arthur, Rosie, Boco, Flora, Owen, Luke, Merrick, Madge, Caroline, Belle, Victor, Jeremy, Toad, Duck, Emily, Oliver, Charlie, Harold, Skarloey, and Henry... *Diesel 10: ...and my team will be Derek, Daisy, Spencer, Bertram, Elizabeth, Arry, Bert, Devious Diesel, Bill, Ben, and Dennis. *Lady: Anyways, let's begin now! *Narrator: The basketball game begins! Thomas, Tillie, Ten Cents, Princess Alumina, Little Toot, The Pink Panther, Archie, Edward, Mavis, Romeo, Juliet, Benny, Leo, Tye, Tiny, Daphne, and several dogs watch and put the scores between the two teams. Diesel 10 throws the ball into the red hoop to score. *Diesel 10: Goal! (knocks Hiro over. Arthur tries to throw the ball, but fails when Daisy grabs it, and puts in the red goal) *Lady: I've got them open! *Spencer: Nope! (throws the ball into the red goal) Three points! Who's your uncle? (Rosie tries to toss the ball into the blue hoop, but fails when Bertram leaps up and hits the ball out of the way) *Thomas: Hey! No cheating! *Bertram: I know. (Boco grabs the ball, and tries to shoot at the blue hoop, but gets pushed out of the way by Elizabeth, who takes the ball and throws it the red hoop) *Arry: Three points! *Lady: What do you think you're doing? You cannot cheat. *Bert: It's called a team, Lady. So don't be such a baby. *Devious Diesel: (force lightnings Flora, who jumps out of the way, and drops the ball) Thank you. (tosses the ball into the red hoop) Three points. *Owen: On second thought. *Luke: You've been cheating. *Bill: Okay, take a penalty shot. *Merrick: And remember, no cheating. (Madge tries to throw the ball into the blue hoop, but is shocked by Diesel 10's red lightsaber, which activates) *Ben: Go on, take a shot. (Madge drops the ball, and stands out of the way, causing Diesel 10 to drop his red lightsaber down, and smile with glee. Lady grabs the ball) *Dennis: Wow. Three points. *Cranky: Go on, Lady, I feel your anger. Pass the ball over to Diesel 10. *Caroline: Why? The others are standing well out of the way. *Cranky: Come on, quickly. *Belle: Besides you can't use a lightsaber. *Cranky: He can. It's basketball equipment. *Victor: Now what? *Cranky: Okay. You are fired. *Jeremy: I don't think this is such a bad idea. *Cranky: You have failed us. *Toad: For the last time. *Cranky: Probably not. *Duck: Let's keep on playing. *Cranky: Bother. *Emily: You're so rude. *Cranky: Back off. *Oliver: That's enough! *Charlie: Pass the ball to me! *Harold: Throw it in the blue hoop! *Cranky: Give up! *Diesel 10: You're losing your chances! (tries to defeat Lady and her team, but fails when the others put the ball into the blue hoop) *Skarloey: Great shot! *Diesel 10: BLAST IT! THAT'S LIEING! CHEATING! CHEATER! CHICKEN! MORON! IDIOTS! FOOLS! *Henry: You are beaten. * Diesel 10: Lady loves many heroes, not many dead heroes. * Lady: You will die where you stand. * Narrator: Diesel 10 can stand no more. * Diesel 10: Don't you want to know where you came from? * Cranky: Good. I can feel your anger, Lady. Strike me again. * Diesel 10: Your friends are holding you back. * Narrator: The lightsabers leap into Lady's hands, but just as she swings at Cranky, Diesel 10 activates his red lightsaber, and stops the blow. *Lady: I'll kill you! * Diesel 10: Rise above this. They mean nothing. *Narrator: As Henry, watching the fight between Lady and Diesel 10 begin, rushes past, jumps in the sky, and tosses the ball high up into the blue hoop, Lady attacks boldly, forcing Diesel 10 to retreat. * Diesel 10: Their death gives you strength. Embrace it. * Lady: I will kill you! * Diesel 10: If you wish to join your new friends, so be it. * Narrator: The shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat, and then, with a terrible frenzy of a blind fury, Lady slashes Diesel 10, driving the dark lord to his knees. *Lady: The others are going back to work now. *Narrator: Cranky feels delight. * Cranky: Good, kill him, Lady. Your hate has made you powerful. Now you'll join the dark side. Lady puts her weapons down. *Lady: Never! I'm a Jedi like Anakin was before Luke. *Cranky: So be it, Lady! *Narrator: Cranky tries to fry Lady with his lightning bolts, but fries Diesel 10, only to have Lady taking the lightsaber from his hand, and swinging it at the crane and Diesel 10's minions, striking them down. Thomas and the others escape from the explosion of the basketball area for everything to fall apart. *Thomas: Well done, Lady! *Tillie: You've been sensational! *Ten Cents: Thanks to us, hope has bring the world together! *Princess Alumina: Lady defeated dark lord and minions! *Little Toot:: As a reward, may the force be with you! *The Pink Panther: I'm just glad that you a really useful engine! *Lady: Thank you, guys! *Narrator: And with the help of their new friends, Thomas and the others have brought some peace, freedom, justice, and security to the New Republic. The End. Category:UbiSoftFan94